Goodbye To You
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: My first ever Harry Potter fic! Yay! Draco has been banished from the Manor, but does that mean he will change his ways? Read to find out. PG-13 rating for now...but I may change it later.


This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan-fic, so please no flames. Just nice constructive criticism, it would be much appreciated! Anyway this will eventually be an H/D fic, as I have taken a great liking to the pairing. So I hope that you will read, review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The night air was still; not a leaf on the many trees that surrounded Malfoy Manor shook. Light shone out of many windows, casing eerie shadows over the lush green lawn. The whole entire scene radiated peace, however the atmosphere inside the manor was the opposite. Two figures, one shorter than the other were illuminated in a ground floor window. They circled each other, anger flowing between them, but they both tried not to show it.  
  
"Do you understand how much you stupidity effects this family?" the taller figure shouted, looking at his son.  
  
"No," said the fifteen-year-old boy coldly. "However I don't understand how being second in my year constitutes as stupidity."  
  
"How many time have we gone over this Draco?" said Lucius, the tone of his voice changing from anger to exasperation. "You can not let yourself be beaten by some filthy Mudblood."  
  
"I'm second in my year!"  
  
"Because you're second the Malfoy name has been tainted. Everything that our family stands for is resting on your shoulders. Have you no pride in your name? In your blood? Malfoy's don't come in second, especially next to Mudbloods."  
  
When Draco didn't reply he continued his voice soft. "My father was hard on me as well, but it all turned out for the best, as it will for you."  
  
"It sure did work father," sneered Draco. "But wait.where are your awards? Were you top in your year? What the hell did you ever work for? What father? Tell me?"  
  
He stopped for a moment, the glow from the fire falling on his pale face, making him look cruel  
  
"Tell me," he hissed, pushing his silver-blonde hair out of his face. "Tell me why the hell I would want to be a Malfoy if I work my ass off all year and then I get yelled at because I come up second after Hermione Granger."  
  
Lucius flinched at the name, but didn't say anything.  
  
"All I want is a little praise, but I only get shouted at. What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to behave like a Malfoy should," said Lucius. "Like I taught you."  
  
"You taught me nothing, except that Malfoy's are pathetic."  
  
As soon as the words passed his thin lips he found the front of his sweater grasped tight in his father's fist.  
  
"Go on father," Draco smirked. "Go on and hit me. Make me bleed the blood that is so pure." His smile widened as his father hesitated. "I knew you wouldn't do it. You can torture and kill Muggles and Mudbloods, but you can't hit your own son. You are pathetic, all of you."  
  
To his own immense surprise Lucius dropped him. "Get out," he whispered, his gray eyes icy.  
  
Draco didn't move.  
  
"I said get out! Get out of my house!" Lucius roared.  
  
"Father.." said Draco softly.  
  
"Don't call me that, don't ever call me that."  
  
His son's smile returned. "Fine, I'll leave, but I know you'll take me back. Your words mean nothing. You need me." And with that he left.  
  
Lucius stood deathly still, rage still flowing through his veins, but after a few moments the realization of what he had done finally sunk in. However instead of going after his son he turned to the armchair in the corner.  
  
"Well?" he snapped.  
  
The woman that emerged from the depths of the chair was about a foot shorter than Lucius, but she held his gaze.  
  
"I think he made a point," she murmured, and smiled when he raised his fist to strike her.  
  
Growling he lowered his arm and muttered, "And."  
  
"And," she replied, "I think that you don't want him to leave. Your temper often gets the best of you Lucius." She reached up to touch his cheek but he pushed it away, running out of the room.  
  
Smiling Narcissa returned to the armchair and stared into the fire whispering, "Good luck, my dragon."  
  
Meanwhile Lucius ran along the stone corridors of the Manor, torches lighting as he passed them, banishing the shadows. When he finally reached Draco's room he threw the door open and yelled in rage when he found the room in total disarray. Various items of clothing were scattered about the large four poster bed, quills and parchment littered the floor. But the large black Hogwarts trunk that usually sat at the foot of the bed was gone as well as his Nimbus 2001. But this wasn't what disturbed Lucius the most. It was the fact that the window was open. He ran to it and screamed out into the night.  
  
Draco, who sat on his broomstick with his trunk tied to the back, heard this cry. His vision was blurred due to the tears in his eyes, but he knew leaving was all for the best, because his mother had said so. And his mother was never wrong. 


End file.
